MerryGoRound
by Mooguri Klaine
Summary: Yami Yugi cooks up a plan that Seto Kaiba would never do in a million years--even if Yami would ask politely. Problem is, Yami did not let Seto know of this. How much more could Seto take when his sexually-charged hormones are raging like hell? CHAP6 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Merry-Go-Round by Mooguri Klaine**

Author's Note: Hello, everyone! I'm practically new around here, but I've been writing fanfics and loads of stories a long time ago. It's just a shame that I never got around to finish them...Hey, at least I started it...What a shame O_o;; Anyhow, this would be my first fanfic online. I'm saying an apology in advance, for typos and grammar errors that will inevitably come your way, but I hope it won't interfere with your reading pleasure. So let's get it on! 

Disclaimer: Doesn't anyone wish that he or she owns Yu-Gi-Oh legally? (Yeah, I hope I do...^^,) But unfortunately, none of us save Takahashi-sama and TV Tokyo and some other company own this wonderful anime I'm basing my story on. I'm just borrowing them for everyone's - including mine - fun. The story's mine, however ^^, 

Warning: Or Achtung, in case you don't understand...If you are a certified yaoi-hater or a homophobe or simply anyone hating YGO, its characters, and my pairings -which happen to be Seto/Yami-then I suggest you back out, look for other stories, or do something productive, like cleaning your room, which by the way, I never got around to do XD. Otherwise, enjoy! ^^, 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Chapter One: 

Seto Kaiba stood in front of a full-length mirror and stared at his reflection. Not bad, he thought wistfully, smirking. His signature smirk made him so damn irresistible and somewhat intimidating to many people, it had that effect. He stroked his chestnut-brown hair, strands shimmering in the light; it felt soft and feathery to the touch as he held on to a lock of hair. But his most striking facial feature would have to be his eyes: azure and icy-blue in color, it can clearly show his mood or feeling at any given time. It can flash dangerously in front of an opponent, or twinkle mischievously whenever he comes up with a particularly devious plan. Though his eyes can be a huge disadvantage at most times, for it can show everything, try as he might to hide it. Those limpid eyes can quiver with fear, or even show laughter and happiness - emotions that he thinks pathetic and weak for a CEO and Duelist extraordinaire. Therefore, he dedicated most of his time glazing his emotions, casting a veil, an emotionless shield that grazed his beautiful visage. He also made up for that weakness by making use of his body - a tall and lean physique (A/N: Ooohhh..drool ^^,*) - intimidating others even at a distance. He would don a long flowing coat over a crisp black attire. Of course, he makes good use of his financials; he would have his whole wardrobe done by the most wanted and sought-after fashion designers. Conceited and vain as he was, it was all undoubtedly true; he got the looks, the money, and everything that he could have possibly wanted. All his efforts worked on everyone - well, almost. 

It didn't work on Yami. 

Seto sighed deeply. _Yami_, he said to himself, his emotions churning inside him; it felt like his stomach was suddenly teeming with squirmy things and butterflies. He knew this feeling all too well. Being the President and CEO of Kaiba Corporation makes things rather difficult for the both of them, as Seto would undoubtedly devote much of his time and energy to keep the huge company afloat, going in and out of the country for business deals and contract signings. Even his weekends - supposedly his hard-earned rest days - are even taken away from him, stretching over to sleepless nights feverishly finishing plans and others. Sure, he may have more than a hundred employees under him, he can just order them around to finish the job, but there are some things you simply cannot entrust to just anyone. Seto was almost missing the days when he still wasn't the boss, when he was just a simple boy from the orphanage, when there are no pathetic rears to watch out for. But the moment he was taken in by his prominent and well-known foster father, Seto knew in his heart that one day, he will be taking over his old man's business empire. And when he eventually did, he was juggling separate roles all at the same time: an executive officer, student, Duelist, and an elder brother to Mokuba. And some bunch of stupid employees come along, clamoring for compensation and incentives, higher wages and loads of rest days. Please. As if he hasn't got enough on his overflowing platter already. And now Yami was added to his already-hard juggling of roles, this time taking a new part - as a lover. Seto would barely have time to spare for both of them, seeing only each other once -or rarely twice- a month. Yami understands their situation, especially Seto's, the former remains patient. Seto knew this feeling. 

He misses Yami. 

Which is why the young corporate was hell-bent on getting ready. He checked on his reflection one more time, his eyes roving his attire: a black, long-sleeved turtleneck sweater and a pair of expensive, custom-fit pants, coupled with a sleek, navy-blue trench coat. He had every appointment and meeting for the next two days cancelled and rescheduled to another day. Heaven knows what he might do to someone disrupting his only available time with Yugi. He had his private jet ready; he plans for an island getaway. Hell, if he was taking a break, he should make the most out of it. And it would be tonight. 

Which is why he was wondering why Yugi called a while ago, asking if they could meet for lunch. _What could be so urgent?_ Seto thought. _We have the whole night ahead of us anyway._ But nevertheless, Seto agreed all the same. _How can I refuse anyway?_

He looked at his watch and he saw that he'd better start moving. He gave the mirror one last look and called his limo. 

+++ 

"I can sense your anticipation, even if you don't tell me." 

Yami Yugi smiled and vainly tried to hide a blush, but failed. "Hikari, you can tell?" 

Hikari nodded. "Of course I can." He laughed as he felt his other self, almost seeing him, cheeks showing hints of pink patches around his cheeks. "After all, we've been sharing the same body for quite a while. I can read your emotions like an open book. And besides," he stopped to stifle a giggle, "every time you guys set up a meet, well..." he stopped and raised an eyebrow, his carmine eyes twinkled. 

Yami knew what his other self was talking about; he could feel his cheeks reddening. 

"Don't worry, though," Hikari said. "I won't be disrupting you guys, I promise!" He held up his right hand, as if swearing an oath. "If you want, we could exchange places now. That is, if you don't need me right now..." 

"Actually, Hikari, you're just the right person I'm thinking of that would fit," Yami began, a cool, somewhat-creepy smile forming his lips. "I have a favor to ask of you..." 

+++ 

Seto dismissed his limo as soon as he stepped out of it. He could call it anytime anyway. He glanced at his watch -which is based on the most accurate clock in the world --and found out that he arrived quite on time. A couple of minutes early from the supposed meeting time. Being a businessman, Seto had a knack of being the punctual professional, arriving early well before anyone else does. And his watches never failed him. He would always get the upper hand when it comes to matters of time. Anyone claiming that he was late on an important business meeting - which had never occurred, by the way - should pack up and leave instantly, lest he or she might be the subject of Seto's legendary and unheard-of wrath. 

Pleased with his constant punctuality, Seto was, however, quite unused to meeting outside in broad daylight, preferring business meetings in cool, closed conference rooms, and the nighttime for Yami. And speaking of Yami... 

_Where is he?_

_Funny you could say that you'll notice something that is not there at once_, Seto told himself, suddenly remembering Sartre's famous example of a French Café about existentialism, his blue eyes scanning the crowd, hoping to catch an odd ball out which happened to be his lover. But there was no sign of Yugi amidst the people. 

The sun beat down upon the citizens of Domino City, its rays illuminating the whole plaza. It's a good thing that he brought his sunglasses with him. He reached inside the breast pocket of his trench coat and grabbed the case, flicked it open and brought it to his eyes. Designer shades by the way, as all his clothes, apparel, and items would undoubtedly be. The best money can buy. (A/N: I know Seto can be annoying in this, but I have to admit, he is so annoyingly cute...and hot! XD) 

He wends his way to the plaza fountain. _Why would Yugi schedule for a meet in here, of all places? A French restaurant would be nice, somewhere quiet or anything - I'll pay for it anyway - but why here?_ Seto surveyed the place, brow furrowed. His eyes wandered to the kiosks and hotdog stands, to the vandalized benches and to the fountain spouting... _Is that water?_ Seto thought rather apprehensively. He had called this very city the heart of Duel Card Games, boasting it as Battle City, but right now, he felt like taking it back. 

A minute passed. Ten minutes. Then twenty minutes. Seto sat on one of the less-vandalized benches, tapping his right foot impatiently. Had it been a typical employee or just simply anyone, he would have bucked him or her out faster than they can say, "Wait, I can explain..." But this was Yami, and he is a very punctual person, exceptionally living up to Seto's standards. Oh, and Yami is his lover too; bucking him out was simply out of the question. _How could he be late, especially for this?_ Seto fidgeted on the bench, his already-uncomfortable feeling increased, as he felt the stares of most of the people. 

Seto Kaiba is not exactly anonymous to the citizens of Domino City after all. He was well known even before Pegasus' Duelist Kingdom. He had been the subject of business magazines ("A young corporate struggling perfectly in the harsh business competition," one article said), of the increasingly-popular Duel magazines ("...one of the forerunners of Duel Card Games...a formidable Duelist..."), and of all available women's magazines ("...Luscious, tempting, and oozing with sex appeal..."). His picture would always be found grazing the front pages on every printable object, his name uttered by Duelists and normal people alike. Heck, he was even included in the Top Ten Most Eligible Bachelors of Domino City, his name at the top spot. He was also the topic of gossip columns, especially linked to - Seto couldn't fathom where did the journalists got it - fashion models and beauty queens. But perhaps the most controversial of him was his so-called relationship with his fellow Duelist and rival, Yugi Motou. The said article was a national bestseller, reprinted many times, for it was complete with pictures, hard evidence of the two dining at a posh restaurant, or at a reception desk of a five-star hotel. Reporters practically camped outside the houses of the two, eliciting more bystanders and sparking more rumors, getting increasingly dubious with each passing second. Still, neither of the two spoke. However, days after the printed article came out, Seto, out of annoyance toward the paparazzi mobbing and disturbing him and Yugi constantly, held a press conference for the pathetic suckers just so to quench their burning curiosity. The press practically feasted their eyes on the two as Seto deftly grabbed Yami by the waist and gave him a deep, passionate kiss, their cameras clicking away like hell. "I hope you got that," Seto added nastily to the stunned crowd, tugging a dazed Yami, refusing to answer other questions and turning down interviews as they went off. It was the biggest scoop ever in the history of Domino, probably surpassing the Duel Card Games hype. It was the topic of EVERYONE in Domino City; the news lasted for weeks on end, bringing bitter, disbelieving tears on the admirers of the couple - that they were no longer available, and yes, they prefer men... and each other. Even the said model linked with Seto Kaiba was on the brink of gouging her eyes out due to pure jealousy. Yugi's friends and even Seto's younger brother Mokuba were the paparazzi's next target, but the press people hadn't gotten anything essential out of them. Some were happy; some were apparently disgusted, while some...well, stayed indifferent. But the two lovers did not care. Life just went simply on. 

But Seto had to admit, it was another reason why he hated outside and this gawking crowd so much. He looked sourly at the people staring at him, who were gazing at him as if he had sprouted several heads. Next thing he knows, someone would be approaching, asking for... 

"Hey mister, can I have your autograph?" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Author's Note: As this would undoubtedly be my first fic online, I'd like to know what you think about me, and this story thus far. I'd gladly appreciate your reviews -whether good or bad - hey, I'll take 'em all! I'm still working on another YGO fic - Seto/Yami pairing by the way - and perhaps put a little Honda/Jounouchi fic on the side. All would come in due time. For private messages, death threats, suggestions, mail orders, and others, email me: mooguri_klaine@yahoo.com. On to the next chapter! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Merry-Go-Round by Mooguri Klaine**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Chapter Two: 

Seto cannot believe his ears. _An autograph?_ He thought incredulously. Whoever was asking him should scram right this instant. The last thing he ever needed was someone wetting his pants just to have him sign an insignificant piece of paper that was hardly worth a cent. He spun around on the bench, a well-charged retort ready to fire; Seto has a wide array of swearwords and preset quips at his disposal. But it quickly died in his throat. 

It was Yugi. 

Seto stood up immediately and turned to face Yugi, face tight yet showing relief that his lover finally arrived. "About time, really," Seto started, folding his arms. "I was starting to think that you're not going to show up. Where have you been, anyway?" He gave Yugi a stern look, but the latter returned him a mildly-interested and innocent look. Seto looked away defiantly, keen to make Yugi regret being late, but felt his anger ebb away despite himself. The look on his lover's face was priceless; it was a purely innocent look. In fact, _too_ innocent. Seto looked back at Yugi and realized something that he didn't notice a while ago. 

Instead of the usual tight black leather attire that Seto used to see and somehow fell in love with, as that get-up would hug Yugi's body in all the right places and would bring out in him a seductive glow, Yugi was sporting a different one today. A fading-blue jumper over a simple white V-neck cotton sweater with no apparent accessories clung on the petite and lean body of Yugi's; it was a big leap from his usual heavily adorned and elegant fashion statement. Even before the two became an item, Yugi was already making his name heard. He was not only known in the world of Duel Card Games, but also renowned in the fashion world as well. His was the body of a perfect model, one that would put other models bow down in shame. Yet, as Seto gaped back at him, it was a stark and outright opposite. Perhaps it was Yugi's lack of suitable height, for he looked like a kid. 

Wait a minute. 

It _is_ a kid. In fact, it was Hikari Yugi. 

"What the hell..." Seto started, hardly believing what's happening, his calm and cool composure almost leaving him. "Hikari! Where's Yami?" 

"Well, er, Kaiba," Hikari Yugi began uncertainly; he can sense an unsettling feeling gnawing inside his gut. He could see the furious look on Seto's face, a look generally reserved for those who don't deserve to live. _Yami, what mess have you gotten me into?_ He asked his other self mentally. 

_Consider it my revenge for setting me up with Téa some time ago_, Yami replied. He remembered that time when Hikari Yugi suddenly shifted to Yami without a single word. All the time he knew that his Hikari is the one going out with Téa; he even gave him advice and words of encouragement. Yami fell for that one; Hikari can be surprising at times. He had known Téa had been harboring a secret crush on him for quite a while, and though Hikari never admitted, Yami also knew of his other self's feeling towards the girl. Hikari was the giving and generous of the two, and much to Yami's guilt and pity, his other self 'surprised' him by arranging a date for him and Téa. Hikari did it just so to make Téa happy. Such a selfless act. Yami did not know where he had gotten it, but he felt a little, well, infatuated with her at first. Their date didn't go bad, but it wasn't good either. They just walked in silence, and though they are friends, going out together alone was something new, and Yami felt uncomfortable. Really uncomfortable. Things took a different toll later, when they went to Domino Museum and saw the Egyptian lithograph showing two characters that looked like someone they knew: Seto and Yami. It was as if a sign had shown itself right in Yami's face. Anyhow, he bid farewell to Téa soon after, his head reeling with confusion with what had transpired. And as Yami thought of it now, this infatuation was merely a simple attraction that lasted for no less than a while. It was long gone already, and he belongs to Seto now. Now that seemed right. No, it _is_ right. 

"Well?" Seto's impatient voice sliced through, interrupting Hikari Yugi's mental conversation with his other self, snapping him back to reality. "Where is he? He'd better show himself or things will go nasty." Seto snorted to himself at that lame threat that could frighten a sleeping crab. But he meant what he said. He always does. 

_Typical Seto behavior_, Yami Yugi chuckled appreciatively. _Either Seto gets what he wants or he starts bringing hell on earth._ Rich and powerful, Seto is unused to the idea of him waiting or forcing him to like what he got. "I don't settle myself with something I don't like; I have to get what I want," those were Seto's words that Yami remembered. _What a rich, spoiled-brat_, Yami observed fondly at his lover. _But I'll prove it wrong_, Yami's crimson eyes twinkled. _He cannot always have his way._

_He might throw tantrums here, Yami,_ Hikari shuddered inwardly but continued to look at the fuming corporate. 

_That's alright, Hikari, hold your ground,_ came Yami's assurance, though Hikari was only half-convinced; Seto was particularly looking dangerous, a piercing look flashed at Hikari's way. 

"Kaiba, Yami thinks it is not yet time for him to get out," Hikari chose his words carefully, speaking slowly and firmly. 

Seto could only raise his eyebrow. _I don't like what's coming next,_ Seto told himself, his sharp intuition telling him so. _I will not like this._ Still he managed to look impassive, though his feelings are threatening to explode. He restrained it with more effort than usual, making him look unnatural, as if he was trying not to breathe. Despite all the raging feelings and the ever-eminent sense of foreboding, Seto only managed to blurt out " And...?" in a strangely-controlled voice. 

_Here goes,_ both Hikari and Seto thought at once, both daring what would happen next. 

"Yami said you should accompany me," Hikari said putting on his most innocent, childlike smile. 

****TBC**** 

Author's Note: I think I'm starting to get repetitive here, folks, so I attempted to lessen the wordiness of my paragraphs, but oh, writing them long is soooo fun ^^;; Same spill here, guys: Tell me what you think about my story, and I'll do whatever I can! My email's available for your other comments, suggestions and whatnot: mooguri_klaine@yahoo.com. I really want to hear from you! XD Oh, the lure of that online RPG, Ragnarok, can really drive me up the wall! But I'll finish this hopefully before I start heading over to Midgard ^_^ Read on! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Merry-Go-Round by Mooguri Klaine**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Chapter Three: 

"Bring us to the Domino Theme Park," Seto ordered the chauffeur. More people gawked at them, especially when the limousine dragged slowly, stopping in front of Seto. Truth be told, Seto wanted to get out and go ANYWHERE just to escape from those irritating prying eyes. Yugi shifted uncomfortably as he too felt the stares of the onlookers. 

"Sir?" the driver's voice sounded unbelieving, as if wondering why Seto Kaiba wanted to go to a...carnival, of all places. 

"You heard me, now get moving!" Seto roared at the poor driver, who closed the door hurriedly and scurried over to the driver's seat, keen to get as much distance away from his angry master. 

Anger was an understatement. Seto was losing his cool so quickly, it was like holding water in cupped hands, every drop slipping away at an exponential rate. He felt this feeling once when most -if not all - of his executives had turned against him - no doubt hungry for power - taking hold of his younger brother, and delivering him to another business rival, owner of Industrial Illusions Company, Maximillian Pegasus. But at least his anger back then was justified. He was almost stripped of the corporation entrusted to him, and most of all, Mokuba was being held hostage at that moment. Anyone who wouldn't get as hysterical is definitely not a human. Seto grumbled noiselessly, for he felt really foolish at the moment; he was getting frustrated at someone meekly asking him for a nice trot in a theme park. It wasn't really something to get mad about, yet here he was, full to the brim with impatience, and irritation. 

_But baby-sit?_ Seto Kaiba, business tycoon and heir to the Kaiba Empire, baby-sit some kid that his lover ordered him to watch out for without his approval? Seto didn't see this coming in his life. Perhaps it would've been better if he watched Mokuba reading a book instead. _Next thing I know, I'll be selling cookies for a cause,_ he shuddered. 

Then it hit him. An expression of comprehension dawned in Seto. It was Yami. Seto wanted to see him, to be with him so much that it was the only thing on his mind. Such was his yearning that he felt so maddened when his only free time with his lover is tossed aside, forced to do something he'd never like in a thousand lifetimes and reincarnations - if there ever was one. It was as if the very gods were testing his threshold of patience. 

Wait a minute. 

He glanced at the other passenger beside him. Yugi remained rather calm despite Seto's apparent outrage. He looked a bit unnerved and shaken but he looked quite complacent. 

_This is a conspiracy._ Seto knew that it was Yami's idea to make Seto MISS HIM by deliberately avoiding him, Hikari acting as the accomplice, posing as a kid 'simply' wanting a kiddy day at the carnival. He knew that Yami knew how much he had planned and prepared for this. Seto could only imagine Yami somewhere inside Hikari's mind, laughing at his pathetic excuse of a joke, for Seto is not one bit amused. 

_You'll pay for this, Yami,_ Seto swore to himself, as he resolutely drifted his gaze to the window. _After this, I'm going to make you suffer..._

+++ 

How very right Seto was. 

For in Yami Yugi's mind room, Yami was laughing his head off as he surveyed his lover's reactions. Even his other self felt quite amused at the turn of events; both of them wanted to see how far Seto and his short-fused patience could go. Then, Yami was quite sure he saw Seto flashed him a rather dangerous look that said, "You'll pay for this" Yami licked his lips eagerly. _This will be fun._

+++ 

After several uneventful minutes, the limousine finally arrived at the said carnival. Hikari Yugi practically jumped off the car and gazed open-mouthed at the theme park. True, he'd been there some time ago for countless of times, but for some odd reason, he felt it was like going there for the first time. This was probably half-true, as it would be his first time with Kaiba. Hikari may be a teenager, yet his heart still possessed a heart like that of a child, thus making him appear younger than his usual age. This, accompanied with his way-out-of-the-ordinary tri-colored hair, draws more attention, him being easily spotted despite his lack of height. (A/N: If I dye my hair the same way as Yugi, maybe I can easily be spotted too? I'm just as small as Hikari, barely reaching the height of five feet, yet my friends CANNOT see me from a distance, claiming that I was too small to be noticed anyway...I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! T_T) 

Domino Theme Park had been around for quite a while, though it still invites a lot of people even on ordinary days. As with all other carnivals, Domino Theme Park is just as colorful, buildings sporting a bright shade of pink to the color of sick purple, and every color of the spectrum anyone could imagine. Yugi saw the carnival from the high above the air once, while on Kaiba's blimp, in the heat of the Battle City Finals. And from that height, the carnival looked like colorful playing blocks amidst the sea of the drab and gray structures. It wasn't an eyesore; on the contrary, it sparkled more like anything, especially at night. But even in the hazy afternoon sky, the theme park shimmered with more colors. Hikari could see the myriad of people enjoying their day, strolling in a carefree manner. Shrieks of glee and delight passed by Hikari's ears as a roller coaster roared from a distance. Laughter joined the din, complementing the happy noise, and balloons drifted lazily in the air. The happy atmosphere was contagious; Hikari couldn't suppress a grin forming in his lips. 

Meanwhile, Seto hesitantly disembarked, the bright colors of the carnival facades did not attract him, its colors making his heart sink with annoyance and dread. And to think he had an amusement park for kids. (A/N: Yeah, Kaiba wanted to, for orphaned kids, for he was once one. Aww, Kaiba's got a good heart! And one more thing: WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MINDS WOULD LEAVE A HOTTIE LIKE KAIBA IN AN ORPHANAGE?! *sigh* Oh well, had he not been abandoned, he would not have come across Gozaburo Kaiba, and maybe he wouldn't be the hot, rich corporate as he is now, eh? And he might not have met Yugi and be entangled with him after all, so I'm thankful that he IS an orphan! XD) He wasn't contradicting himself; he was just in the wrong situation at the moment. _Just when I want to get it on with HIM,_ he grumbled. 

Then he felt a soft tug behind him and saw Hikari gazing back at him. "Let's go in!" childlike Yugi exclaimed. 

Seto gave a deep, almost-defeated sigh. What choice does he have, anyway? 

Yugi entered the threshold of the theme park. He started to tread the cobblestoned path to the rides. Hikari Yugi stood, almost transfixed, as he took in the sights and sounds of the carnival around him: the music from the merry-go-round, the noisy bleeps of the arcade machines, children laughing, talking, playfully shoving each other... Yami Yugi felt it too; it made his heart soar. Somehow, deep within him, all these sounds are vaguely familiar and similar to something, like a far-away memory. Yami sighed sadly; he knew it might have been from his former life, the life he can barely recall. If only he can remember... 

Yami briefly tossed aside his feelings. _My memories are slowly unfolding, returning to me. They will come back._

Hikari sensed his other self's temporary sadness. _Yes it will,_ he assured him. 

_Yeah_, Yami said, grateful at Hikari's words. _Let's go back to torturing Seto..._

Hikari laughed and went on ahead. 

Meanwhile, Seto lagged a bit behind, as Hikari practically barged inside the amusement park without paying an admission ticket; Seto had to pay for it too. He irritably stuffed a thick wad of bills at the pompous ticket attendant - who was only doing his job - demanding payment of the said ticket. Seto practically tore the head of the poor carnival employee, telling him not to get too jumped up over someone not paying a ticket. "Like hell I can pay for that ten fold, more than your lifetime's worth of salary," Seto snapped. "What do you think I am, some financially-challenged loser?" The poor employee almost wet his pants. Satisfied, Seto went in to follow Hikari. He then saw Yugi stop in his tracks, and Seto silently observed him from afar. Seto was sure that he saw a flicker of Yami's eyes mingled with Hikari's, eyes of sadness noticeable even at that distance. What could - 

Then quite suddenly, that sad look disappeared, and Hikari Yugi moved, turning his heels and happily called to Seto. "Kaiba, over here!" 

Seto could only wonder what that look could have possibly meant. He followed the enthusiastic youth wearily. 

As little Hikari bounded a few paces, he instantly saw a bundle of people clustered just beside the arcade. "Oh will you look at that! Duel Card Games!" he exclaimed. Even Yami seemed to stir inside his mind room; after all, THIS is what he was born to do. Hikari approached the crowd and peeked at the ongoing duel. 

Seto quirked an eyebrow. "Duel Card Games," he muttered, a bit interested. _Finally something to amuse myself with._ The Duelist persona in him was an intense spirit; perhaps his thirst for competition and supremacy had driven him to be such an excellent player, be it Duel Card games or silent intellectual ones like chess. 'I am the Ahead of the Game' was Seto's crux, his motto. This, of course, fitted him perfectly. 

(A/N: Oh yeah, Kaiba's a really gifted chess player; he once had beaten his foster father in it, a brilliant player too. I mean, why shouldn't Gozaburo Kaiba be? He's the head of the Kaiba Corporation before, when it used to be a military empire. And chess is a territorial game, right? It was Kaiba who changed it into something else after his dad's death ^^ Hehe, just a thought. XD) (A/N: Oh, and another thing: 'I am the Ahead of the Game' is Seto Kaiba's image song in the Yu-Gi-Oh Soundtrack, featuring the cool voice of seiyuu Hikaru Midorikawa. And Midorikawa voiced Heero Yuy (Gundam Wing), Kaede Rukawa (Slam Dunk), Tokiya Mikagami (Recca no Honou), and my all-time favorite RPG Tales of Destiny where he lent his voice to Leon Magnus! Well, Midorikawa-sama is one of the most popular dubbers in Japan, he had a myriad of roles, so I just said a few. XD Sorry for the interruption, now on with the story!) 

Seto made a few steps closer, making use of his height to gaze at the Duel. His heart sank. He snorted. _Just a bunch of kids playing,_ he said to himself, feeling somewhat disappointed. He looked at the playing techniques of the young duelists and snorted some more. _No apparent strategy, no balance of Trap and Magic Cards,_ he observed half-heartedly. _I thought that dog, Joey, had only that style of fighting. I guess I was wrong._

Even both Yami and Hikari seemed to have lost interest in the present Duel. Obviously they have seen better and more exciting ones. Hikari slipped back, away from the crowd when Yami muttered to him in a hurried, almost panicky voice. _Quick, Hikari, drag Seto away from this. Better not let his unquenchable thirst to Dueling get to him or..._

"Yami, I challenge you to a Duel!" 

****TBC**** 

Author's Note: What's the use of the draft when I refused to follow it altogether? This part was totally out of the plan. Oh, but what the heck! I didn't expect this to happen but still I'm thankful for the added scene! ^^ Before I start blabbering away, mooguri_klaine@yahoo.com is available for anything you wish to ask of me or tell me privately. Other than that, I'd love to hear from you all, so send me a review; a sentence or two will do! ^^ 


	4. Chapter 4

**Merry-Go-Round by Mooguri Klaine**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Chapter Four: 

Yami slapped his hand against his forehead. _Too late._

Hikari Yugi stared back at Seto's looming form, his cerulean eyes ablaze, not from lust or anything dirty, but with sheer determination. Hikari had seen those eyes before countless of times. It was like Seto's battle cry more than anything, those eyes. His fire and instinct as a Duelist never fades away. True, Yami and Seto may be lovers, but it doesn't change the fact that they are still worthwhile adversaries when it comes to Dueling. 

Hikari could only stare blankly back at Seto. _What now, my other self?_

Yami didn't anticipate this, yet he recovered quickly. _I'll take care of this,_ he assured Hikari. 

Seto glared back at Yugi in earnest, searching the Hikari's eyes for a hint of Yami. He almost jumped in surprise when he realized the flaring crimson eyes that only Yami had were staring back at him. "Yami..." Seto said breathlessly, his voice barely a whisper. 

Yami gave Seto an expectant smile, then without warning, he turned his heels and ran. 

"What...!" Apparently taken by utter surprise, Seto wasn't able to react at once. He only gaped back at the running figure of Yami in the distance until his feelings came rushing back to him. "Dammit," Seto swore under his breath as he too dashed after Yugi. 

Yami went past the stalls, skirting around people, dodging clowns and trash bins as he went. It was as if he meant to pass by all those obstacles, purposely letting Seto lose him. Yet Yami made occasional stops, looking back to flash Seto a misty-eyed look; whether Seto knew about it was no issue for it only conveyed one thing: it was a purely-seductive look. Seto was being drawn helplessly as he continued to follow suit. _Ditch that Duel,_ Seto thought recklessly, shuddering at the thought of Yami's look a while ago. _I'll have him for dinner..._

Then quite suddenly, Yami made a sharp turn that made Seto thought that he suddenly disappeared. Seto turned that corner just in time to see Yami ran into - Seto could feel his stomach squirm with apparent delight... 

Yami ran into an alley. 

This cheered Seto greatly, in a twisted, almost lustful sense. What could be more perfect than have Yami trapped in a deserted alley, with Seto ravishing him senseless? A mischievous glint in Seto's sapphire eyes tells so much as he entered the narrow alley. Even from a distance, Seto could make out a brick wall. _A dead end,_ Seto chuckled inwardly. _You're trapped._

Seto approached Yami, the latter's back at the former. "Oh, a dead end," Seto began. 

He saw Yami slowly turn around. Seto grumbled with impatience and unceremoniously dragged Yami to the wall. "I guess you're trapped." Yami stared back at him, crimson eyes still and rather devoid of emotion. 

"Oh..." came Yami's reply, as if the thought of being trapped was just beginning to sink in him. 

Holding up his right hand to Yami's face, he traced the contours of his lover's features, his finger trailing past Yami's sharp nose, then gently stopping on his full, red lips. Seto clucked his tongue impatiently. Tilting Yami's neck upward, Seto's lips held Yami's, the young corporate giving Yami a hungry, passionate kiss. Yet Yami was not responding to the sudden move; obviously he was resisting Seto. This annoyed him greatly, so he deepened the kiss, his tongue reaching out at Yami's, who was still putting up quite a fight. The blue-eyed teen pressed his lean figure against Yami's struggling form, closing their distance, keen to stop Yami from moving too much. 

As Seto continued to deliver merciless and breathtaking kisses to his lover, Yami fought all feelings just to breathe, if not kiss back just as hungrily; he had to admit, if Seto was not kissing him, Yami could've sworn he was being suffocated. Oh how he'd missed those fiery and breathless kisses, the slender hands roving up and down his lithe form, the soft growl escaping from his aggressive lover's lips, the husky voice whispering on his ear, or those raging blue eyes shining with passion. Yami could not help but let out a soft delirious moan, yet a part of him still fighting all sensations and feverish emotions; his hands were still pushing Seto away. 

Seto felt Yami gingerly pushing him back. "Stop this silly game and make things easier for both of us" He once again claimed Yami's lips despite the latter's protest, this time, Seto's hands started working on his crimson-eyed lover's clothes. _If not those damned belts, it would be some kid's annoying jumper,_ the impatient CEO grumbled. _Why does Yami have to make my life hard? I would appreciate it if he wears nothing._ Not being able to understand the underlying mechanisms of that blasted jumper, Seto haphazardly tore it apart, the sound of ripping fabric surprising Yami. 

"Seto!" Yami Yugi cried, apparently taken by shock. Ignoring Yami's sudden outburst, Seto went back to planting trails on Yami's lips, slowly edging down to his neck. Yami closed his eyes, mustering all concentration and resistance he had left. The pain somewhere in his legs was beginning to be very hard to ignore; doubtless, his lover was turning him on. He half-grumbled and half-moaned; the sound apparently didn't help the situation for it seemed to encourage Seto regardless. The young corporate smiled as he attempted to nibble a part of Yami's slender neck, but ended up nibbling a bit too hard. 

"Ow!" Yami yelped as he held on to the pulsing red part of his neck that would soon be a hickey. He pushed him back again. "Uh, Seto, this is a bad idea. Really. I think -" 

But whatever Yami thought, he wasn't able to voice it out. Seto regained his newfound hunger, forcing Yami to the brick wall again. "I know it's a bad idea, letting me wait for so long," Seto slurred, his cerulean-eyes meeting Yami's scarlet ones. Seto saw Yami attempting to speak out again so he silenced him with yet another kiss, this time deeper than the last. _This should shut him up,_ he thought. 

Yami fought hard to break the kiss, and apparently turned out to be successful. Yet Seto seemed to tire of Yami's lips, and decided to proceed on to his other body parts. "No, Seto, Set-nngghh!" This time, Seto was now teasing him, instinctively moving down to his chest. "S..s..stop!" pleaded Yami yet Seto did not heed his lover's cries. Yami searched his distracted brain for ideas to halt Seto's merciless teasing. Yet he only managed to blurt out "N..not here.." 

Then to Yami's surprise, Seto stopped. His body tensed and relaxed a bit, his knees finally buckling together as he slowly sank to the floor. _I guess that brought him back to his senses,_ Yami thought, relieved to some extent. Seto looked at him, as if realizing something. 

"You're right," Seto started, his eyes surveying the alley they had gotten themselves into. Definitely not a place to do erotic exploits. _What's the use of that lovely suite I had reserved if we satisfy ourselves in this drab place?_ And certainly not in a carnival, for heaven's sake. "Not here..." His eyes then returned to where Yami was. Despite the bright afternoon sun, only little sunlight managed to seep its way down the narrow alley. Under the minimal sunlight, Yami seemed to be bathed in an ethereal glow; the light emphasizing his form and the shadows giving him depth and an unfathomable aura. Seto could see his lover through squinted eyes, Yami's lithe body heaving quick gasps of air, his tri-colored hair in a messy state, and his carmine eyes shimmering behind blond locks. _God, even with his torn clothes, he still looks so beautiful._ Seto tentatively approached, and proceeded to kneel before Yami. 

Yami had finally managed to level his ragged breathing and looked up just in time to see Seto's azure eyes glinting malevolently. He suddenly felt himself being pushed roughly on the floor, both his hands clamped down by powerful arms. Seto was now on top of him. Needless to say, it was a _very_ suggestive position. Yami broke out in a cold and nervous sweat. 

Whatever realization and rational thoughts Seto had a while ago, it had finally abandoned him. 

"To hell with five star suites," Seto smirked all-knowingly, all the while licking his lips. 

"I guess this place will have to do..." 

***TBC*** 

Author's Note: Mwahahhaha!!! *evil maniacal laughter echoes in the hall* How's it so far? I guess Seto was a bit on the devious and perverted side, and Yami being such a goody-goody...or is it? Or does Yami have plans of his own? I've written most of Chapter Five, so I guess I'll be updating it in almost at once, if only I snap out of my laziness -_-;; Read and Review, everyone! I have a general picture of what's going to happen in my story, but your inputs and suggestions are most welcome! For private stuff, send them in on my email: mooguri_klaine@yahoo.com ^^ Otherwise, I'll take all your reviews! Many thanks to silver dragongurl, another writer here, for staying in touch! I'll keep updating and you keep reading! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Merry-Go-Round by Mooguri Klaine**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Chapter Five: 

Yami Yugi felt his hands being restrained by powerful arms. His legs can only do so little, given that Seto had managed to pin it down as well. 

"To hell with five-star suites," growled Seto in a dangerously honeyed voice. 

"I guess this place will have to do..." 

Yami's red eyes widened in shock. _Oh no._

"Seto, no... B-bad idea, I swear," stammered Yami. "I admit, this is something you don't see everyday, but there are more suitable places - Mmmpph!" 

For the second or third time that day, Yami was silenced with a kiss. The force of the sudden kiss had sent Yami's head colliding against the floor, the wind being knocked out of him. For a moment, he was dazed, his body rasping for air, his struggling form stopping momentarily. 

Seto smiled as he felt Yami's body relaxed under him. _You can't resist me forever, you know._ "You're right, I don't see you everyday, so I'll indulge myself." 

Yami could feel his consciousness slipping away. "Uunngh," he moaned in pain. He could feel his head throbbing. _Have...to...stay...awake...._ He was finding it hard to keep track of Seto, who was at the moment too busy fumbling with what had been left of Yami's clothes, not noticing his lover was on the brink of fainting. 

Seto sent Yami shivering as he gave him a soft kiss, a kiss that had turned out to be more urgent, more desperate. Yami was reluctant to let Seto manipulate him, but the hungry kiss went back to gentle pecks, Seto murmuring Yami's name over and over. _Can't resist..._ Yami's hands, now free from Seto's grip, clutched his lover's head, his fingers raking through the soft oak-brown hair. Seto felt Yami's tongue darting inside his mouth and was taken by surprise, but the brunet recovered quickly, returning the kiss just as hungrily. The kiss, though at first rooted somewhere around lust, was mingled with something else. Yami could feel the intense love dripping in Seto's kiss. By the time they'd separated from each other for a bit of air, the hunger and the lust in the kiss had finally died. Yami could only sense Seto's love. 

No words came out from each other for a moment. The silence of the alley was merely punctuated by short pants and gasps of air. They were both staring at each other, eyes misting, faces flushed, lips wet and swollen. After that quick pause, they finally immersed themselves once again in a heated kiss. _Do I want to stop?_ Yami asked himself over and over, the question finally leaving his mind as Seto continued to take him gently, slowly. With a slight frown, Yami eyed Seto's long trench coat. Sassy and expensive it might have been, yet for Yami, it was just a big obstacle to the grand scheme of things. He laid his hand on Seto's strong shoulders and gave him a significant look. 

"Take that thing off," Yami imperiously commanded. 

Seto was only too happy to oblige. With lightning-fast agility, Seto tossed aside the trench coat, which now lay forgotten on the floor. 

"Where were we?" Seto asked in a liquid voice dripping with passion. 

An indulgent smile formed Yami's lips. They were yet again lost in the heat of the moment. 

_Yami. Yami... Yami!_

Yami started, his lips pausing in his and Seto's silent exchange of ecstatic kisses. Voices. From somewhere. Yami Yugi could hear it. _Has somebody finally noticed us here in the alley?_

_Yami, wake up!_

The voice didn't come from outside. It was here, inside his head. 

_Hikari!_

_I've been calling for you ever since you ran into the alley. Weren't you listening?_ Hikari asked him. 

_Were you? I didn't hear you..._

_You're losing control. I thought you have the upper hand when it comes to Kaiba..._

_Hikari..._ Yami called out to his other self. 

_I've got four words for you, Yami,_ Hikari began. _Stick. To. Our. Plan._

Hikari's voice seemed to wake Yami out of his reverie. _Yes, the plan. I cannot jeopardize the plan._ Especially not the plan he himself had organized. Not now, certainly. The whole while, he felt like giving it up. In fact, he _had_ given up; Seto was a lot more formidable than he thought. Of course, Yami had to blame himself too. A part of him wanted Seto. Had it not for his other self calling him, well, Seto would emerge triumphant. Seto would ultimately get what he wanted once and for all. 

Surging with newfound strength, Yami grunted and with an almighty heave, he pushed Seto roughly, this time firmly and resolutely. "No!" Yami then stood up, his focus and concentration clearer than ever. _Thank you, partner,_ Yami told his other self gratefully. 

_No problem, Yami,_ Hikari replied. _I guess this is why I'm here, in case you lose your marbles completely._

Seto slammed hard on the stone-cold floor, his rear end first, a mixture of surprise and confusion etched on his face. "What the hell...!" He stared back at Yami, giving him an ice-cold glare that wasn't really meant for someone like him in the first place. "Why'd you do that for?" he demanded, as he gingerly stood up, trying hard not to rub his aching rear. Better not having anyone see him rubbing his butt. "And just when we're getting there!" this remark, left Seto's lips without him realizing it. No matter. 

"Naughty, naughty, Seto," Yami started, his index finger wagging dangerously, his voice much like the Devil, as if tempting him. "The day is still young, can we not wait till the lights go out?" 

"What nonsense are you blabbering about?" fumed the sexually-charged albeit pissed-off Seto. He held his head, his hand brushing past his sweaty brow, and past his chocolate hair. _Calm, Seto, calm._ He tried to grasp his past lessons about Anger Management which ended up rather badly because Seto lost all his nerve at the instructor and decided to throw the sucker out of his sight. Now Seto was doing all he can to remember that pathetic seminar. _Great. Search for your chi. Yeah, I remember that one,_ Seto racked his brain for more ideas. He closed his eyes for a moment. _Search for my chi..._

"I thought you're going to accompany me to other rides here in the carnival?" 

Seto's eyes flew open. He dared himself not to look at Yami, yet look he did. His search for that blasted chi evaporated in thin air. 

"Uhm, maybe we could buy some clothes first? You managed to tear apart my favorite jumper..." 

Hikari Yugi blinked his round eyes innocently at Seto. 

***TBC*** 

Author's Note: What do you think? Do you feel like sympathizing with the...er...hungry Seto? Or do you feel like siding with Yami and his twisted "plan"? Or do you believe that the writer of this fic is simply out of her wits? Does the story suck? How would Seto react? Whatever happened to that expensive trench coat he discarded? All these and more when the next chapter comes! Read and Review! And by the way, those who will review will get a prize from me...a fanart of Yami...I'm sure you're going to like it. So, if you review, you'll automatically have the drawing. ^^ Or email mooguri_klaine@yahoo.com for other things you might want to say privately XP Thanks a lot and Rock On! ^_^ 


	6. Chapter 6

**Merry-Go-Round by Mooguri Klaine**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Chapter Six: 

"And how will you be paying, sir?" 

Seto flicked out his personalized platinum cash card. The only one in the planet. It was particularly designed by Seto Kaiba himself. Let's just say Seto was rolling in huge amounts of money, and such quantity would be too much for an ordinary bank to hold. He had his own bank made, so as to accommodate all those money. Plus, he didn't like the idea of somebody else looking out for his money and valuable assets. Seto Kaiba is not a person who easily trusts others, given his position as a sole proprietor of a huge corporation. He was once - even twice - conspired upon by his constituents because of it. Amazing how a little card could pack millions of currency. The wonders of modern technology. Seto smirked all-knowingly at the cashier, who quailed under the gaze of the young business tycoon. 

"Certainly, sir," the attendant took the card, fingers trembling slightly. She would tell this to her co-workers as soon as her shift ends. 

Both Hikari and Seto made a quick detour at the nearby Domino Shopping Center to replace the torn and dirty jumper. Seto wanted to have his personal designers make a custom wardrobe for Hikari, but they didn't have much choice at the moment. He could only frown at the clothes on sale. "This is where you buy clothes?" he wondered incredulously, his face scowling with distaste and disgust. Regardless, Seto ordered an attendant to take Hikari's measurements, and jotted down the figures on his custom-made digital organizer. Manipulating a few quick buttons, the organizer turned into a portable mini-computer, complete with satellite internet access, the fastest connection on the globe. He sent a quick email to all his fashion designers. Not a moment too soon, he pressed some more buttons and hatches, and the portable computer disappeared, replaced by a cellular phone. Wired to his very own telecommunications satellite, this wonderful phone can call and reach any part of the world and the signal is crystal clear; it's as if Seto is talking right beside you. Seto called out a name clearly to it; the phone is voice-activated as well, apart from its very secure line. Seto really knows how to pamper himself; he can be such a sucker for techno gadgets. Seconds later, he was conversing with another person, an Italian by the looks of it, for Seto was speaking in fluent Italian tongue. More calls, in various languages, followed suit. Hikari could only stare at Seto with awe and surprise. 

"Vale, bien. Gracias. Me llama a.s.a.p. No me gusta esperar, ¿intiendes? Bien. Hasta Luego." (A/N: That's Spanish for: "Alright, good. Thank you. Call me a.s.a.p. I don't like to wait, understand? Good. Until then." Ehhehe, I'm neither Spanish nor Mexican; I just happen to take foreign language classes in our university. I'm not sure if this is correct, though. It's just elementary Spanish and I can't think of something macho to say in Spanish; my foreign language vocabulary can only go so far ^^;;) He terminated the link, punched some more keys, and settled the piece of technology inside the breast pocket of his trench coat. This whole procedure took less than five minutes. He turned around to face Hikari Yugi. 

"What's that all about?" Hikari queried, his mouth still hanging wide open. 

"Few days from now, you'll have a new wardrobe. So you'd better throw your old ones out." Seto replied. "I don't like the looks of this place..." 

"What? You ordered a whole set of wardrobe for me?" Hikari gasped. 

"Yes. The entire set," Seto replied. "It's not that you have a horrible fashion sense. On the contrary, actually. I just don't like clothes being bought out off... this place." He cleared his throat uncomfortably and looked at Hikari. The jumper attire practically discarded, Hikari was now sporting a loose black shirt and a black pair of pants. _Simple yet elegant,_ Seto thought, no doubt checking out how it will look like on Yami. 

"You need not do it, Kaiba," Hikari told the blue-eyed corporate. "You're not serious, are you?" 

"Oh, but I am," Seto answered him as he signed some receipt on the cashier's desk. "And you need it too." 

"But..." said Hikari hesitantly. 

"I would appreciate it if you just accept it, so there's no point in trying to discourage me from doing it," said Seto as he finished the transaction, pocketing his card. "Besides, my designers are already working on it. I think -" 

"Thank you, Kaiba," came Hikari's sudden reply, initially surprising Seto. Kaiba Corporation's CEO is unused to areas of gratitude and appreciation; he couldn't think of ways how to react. Seto managed to stare at Hikari, eyes impassive. 

Hikari muttered his word of thanks. He could tell that Seto is a good person despite his arrogance and impatience at times; Yami was always telling to him that Seto is just reluctant to show his feelings, yet when he does, it was true. "And he's not touchy-feely," Hikari remembered Yami fondly saying to him. _I guess Yami is the only person Kaiba reaches out to, all pretensions and apprehensions aside._ Yet as he looked back at Seto with eyes of gratitude, Hikari could've sworn he saw Seto smiled a little. _Maybe he's not hopeless after all..._

"I still haven't forgiven you and Yami for this sick plan you've managed to prepare," Seto quipped, voice laced with annoyance. 

Hikari Yugi sighed. _'Guess not..._ Yet he let out an easy laugh. "In case you're wondering, Kaiba, I won't let Yami out just yet." He snickered. Somehow, he had a feeling that Seto would do anything just to let Yami out. 

This time, it was Seto's turn to sigh. _Maybe Hikari can read minds,_ he thought. Seto was actually thinking of bargaining with Hikari about Yami, but the light was a step ahead of him. A landmark moment for the smart and cunning executive. He is a creator of schemes, an excellent mastermind, and good in predicting outcomes and mapping out alternatives should the plan take an unexpected turn. No wonder he was such a wise businessman. Yet right now, Seto Kaiba is not himself. He was _beside_ himself with rage and annoyance. 

"Fine, fine," grumbled Seto as they stepped out of the store 

"Let's go back to the carnival, Kaiba!" Hikari hopped eagerly; he was still looking forward to a day of fun at an amusement park. 

+++ 

The limousine once again passed in front of Domino Theme Park. The passengers disembarked; Hikari as happy as ever and Seto as glum, pissed off, and reluctant as usual. It is amusement park regulations for customers to have their hands stamped with the theme park's seal should they wish to return. Yet the two left the theme park in a hurry, both forgetting to have their wrists stamped. Upon their return, the ticket attendant that Seto shouted was still on duty. This employee shuddered involuntarily as Seto and Hikari drew near. He let the two in, even though there wasn't any stamp on their wrists. Apparently, one cannot forget Seto Kaiba so easily. 

It was some time around the afternoon, yet the carnival is still teeming with activity. Hikari made a bit of a run and jog at the same time, eyeing each ride that passed their way. After walking past half a dozen rides and several blocks, Hikari stopped in his tracks. 

The roller coaster entrance loomed in front of them, loops snaking around dangerously, the tracks winding up and down, left and right. The coaster's cars gleamed red, sparkling like a long mechanical snake basking in the afternoon light. Hikari Yugi sighed happily. 

"Roller coaster!" Hikari cried. "Kaiba, let's give it a try!" 

Seto hesitated, and managed to silence an involuntary shudder. He gulped quietly. Roller coasters. For someone like Seto Kaiba, it should be a piece of cake. But for Seto Kaiba _himself,_ it would have been the stuff of nightmares. If there ever were a ride that could take the pomposity out of his guts, it would have to be this. Ever since he was a kid, he had harbored an unconscious fear toward the train-like contraption. _God, this is awful,_ Seto thought, apprehensively looking at the mechanical ride. _Somebody up there must really hate me._

Hikari proceeded to walk towards the ride entrance but stopped almost immediately. "Oh, but look at the line," he said, his voice unmistakably showing disappointment, his cheery persona dropping a little. There was a long queue snaking towards the ride, stretching at a length of an eternity and an inch. "It would take us forever just to get a go at it..." (A/N: Okay, the phrase 'eternity and an inch' sounded too much exaggerated, but I can't think of any phrase that would perfectly describe a really long line. But hey, you do get the point of it, right? So let's get it on! Oh yeah, don't forget to review ^_^) 

Seto, on the other hand, cannot help but heave a sigh of relief. Even for someone as patient as Hikari, the line could really take forever to wait upon. _Let's just get out of here,_ Seto pleaded in his thoughts, hoping that Hikari could get the message behind the long line. Yet as he looked at Hikari Yugi, he could see sadness in his scarlet eyes. Seto felt a twinge of guilt. _What the hell,_ he grumbled. _Stupid nasty conscience, it's mankind's ultimate weakness, I swear..._

Hikari stared longingly at the roller coaster and heard the gleeful voices drifting in the air as the ride swooped by curves and loops. "Well, I guess there can be a next time," he started. "Kaiba, let's just look for other rides or someth -" 

Before Hikari could finish, he felt his arm being tugged by Seto. "Kaiba, what...?" he asked, as Seto dragged him away from the end of the line. Seto started walking towards the front of the ride entrance. 

"You want to ride on this, right?" Seto asked him. 

"Well, of course I want to, but..." 

"That's all I need to know," Seto said at once, not even allowing Hikari to finish his sentence. 

"But there's a long line, Kaiba," said Hikari. "We can just ride on it sometime." 

Seto didn't reply, but continued to approach the front without as much as a blink at the other people in the line. 

"Hey, can't you see there's a line for this?" someone shouted as Seto and Hikari went past them. A bad idea, as it turned out, for Seto stopped abruptly and went back to the man. 

"Oh, I can see that perfectly well, you dumb ass," Seto quipped dangerously, his face inches away from the man, eyes flashing with suppressed might. No one has ever questioned Seto Kaiba in any way imaginable before. Ever. 

"And what do you think you're doing?" the obnoxious man asked in what seemed to be an arrogant voice, but merely turned out to be a frightened squeak. He could easily feel a sense of foreboding in this taller man. Plus, no one would ever make a mistake of not knowing and recognizing Seto Kaiba especially at that small a distance. 

"What I'm doing, you pathetic excuse of a person," Seto started, his blood nearing boiling point. Apparently, he's got enough anger to last him more than a lifetime, and he doesn't need filling it up another notch. "Is none of your damn business. Get it?" 

The man nodded in silent agreement; he had a feeling that his voice and his courage have abandoned him completely. Other people in line could only gape silently and fearfully. They know better than to rise up at the man's defense and defy Seto; clearly, no one wanted to die an early and violent death. 

"Good. Now stay out of my way if you know what's good for you," Seto spoke in a low, threatening voice. This message was obviously heard by everyone -impossible it might have been - as people began to edge away from the maddened corporate, and in the process, clearing an easy path towards the front of the line. It was much like Moses and the ever-famous parting of the Red Sea. 

Seto smirked. He grabbed Hikari's arm once more and casually walked along the cleared path. Hikari only allowed himself to be hauled by Seto, the former glancing apologetically at the crowd around him, his face sheepishly smiling in a mixture of embarrassment and...well, embarrassment. Yet Seto does not seemed to be bothered; on the contrary, he felt proud and pompous as ever. 

But this pomposity was only short-lived; the moment he and Hikari had finally reached the threshold of the ride, Seto's bloating ego flattened in an instant. His insides squirmed uncomfortably, as if he had eaten something alive in one go. The fear inside him was gnawing his gut; his so-called phobia had finally kicked in. Roller coasters were never his favorite; that's why he refused to go on it altogether. Yet here he was, smacked right at the entrance of the horrible ride. 

_Damn conscience,_ Seto blamed the all-too-familiar feeling that urged him to let Hikari have his way all the way in the first place. Had it not for this conscience, he would've just left Yugi in the town square earlier that day, and the events that transpired after won't be happening at all. Seto's calculating and "rational" part of his whole being dictated what Seto should do at most times, and in this case, leave the kid alone and simply walk away. But no, the blasted conscience intervened, as always, claiming that Hikari deserved a chance that should never be wasted. All this internal battle went on for countless of times in the young corporate's mind that day, and so far, the score goes to the goody-goody conscience. _God, I must be getting soft,_ Seto shuddered at the thought. 

It was a good thing that the ride attendant did not argue with Seto anymore. The Parting of the Red Sea episode was already enough to shut his rather-wide trap, to say the least. Besides, Seto was starting to get really pissed off and nervous at the same time. And that combination never made anyone happy with his or her life. So the carnival employee admitted them aboard at once. 

"This is great," Hikari cried happily as he clambered aboard one of the coaster's cars. It seems like he had gotten over the embarrassing albeit amazing display of power by Kaiba. Unlike Seto, Hikari and Yami had a particular interest for adrenaline-pumping rides such as this, as most teenagers would have. Apart from that, their happiness was also due to the fact that they'd managed to worm their way to the front without anyone complaining, and it was all thanks to Seto. 

_Give him a kiss later, will you?_ Hikari made this request to his other self. _Kaiba's got a lot of patience in him, and it will be a pity if you don't reward him for it._

_Don't worry, I will,_ was Yami's reply. 

Though Hikari highly doubted this; somehow, he had an inkling that Yami will not only give Seto a kiss or two for that. He chose not to voice it out instead. 

In each car are four seats with two chairs together side by side. Both Seto and Hikari were seated at the front of the ride, much to Hikari's delight and Seto's horror and dismay. 

Perhaps it was quite interesting to note that Seto remained calm and composed despite his internal state, which at the moment, felt like howling like a raving lunatic. Of course, Seto thought better of it; he's a pro at concealment of feelings, having spent his entire life hiding unwanted emotions. He even managed to fold his arms proudly despite the safety belts and harnesses glued on him, practically choking him. Yet upon closer inspection, he was some shades lighter than his usual color, his marine eyes almost fearful, his hands clammy with sweat. Hikari noticed all of this and told Yami of it. 

_Do you know that Kaiba seems to hate this ride?_ Hikari asked. _I mean, the look on his face and all..._

_Uh, I don't know, Hikari,_ Yami Yugi answered. _I've never been to the carnival with Seto before, and he didn't tell me._

_Yeah, good point, Yami,_ snickered Hikari. _The only thing you guys have ever seen is hotels and some...er...private places._

Hikari Yugi laughed to himself as he felt Yami fighting a deep blush, but failed miserably. 

_I know, Yami, you don't have to thank me for bringing you guys over at the carnival,_ Hikari had spoken even before Yami could come up with a reply. _You need a change of scenery, get it? I mean, it's not always making out and sex every time you see each other..._

_Hey!_ Yami gasped in surprise at Hikari's thoughts. After all, Yami had never heard his other self speaking in a most outspoken way ever before. _That was below the belt, Hikari,_ Yami protested. _Our lives do not **utterly** revolve around -_ Yami searched for a milder word than sex _- erotic exploits and hedonism._ Yet, Yami could not help but realize that his Hikari actually made sense 

Hikari giggled some more. _Yeah, you two just got a healthy sex life, that's all..._

_Hikari!_

_Okay, okay! Simmer down, Yami..._

Just then, as if on cue, the motionless mechanical snake burst into life, at first making slow and hesitant steps, until finally finding its momentum, and began picking up speed. A couple of people along Hikari and Seto's set were already howling with glee. Hikari smiled and decided to join along the shouting. "Woohoo!" 

Seto, on the other hand, dreaded the worst. He felt the ride bumping against the trail, the cars snaking its way along the predetermined path. He then felt the car climbing a steep incline and heard Hikari shouting happily beside him. Then the roller coaster stopped. 

_Brace yourself,_ Seto gulped. 

Then suddenly, the long mechanical snake gave an almighty lurch, plunging all passengers in a deep air dive. The sensation tickled Hikari's stomach as he let out a laugh. "YEAH!" he shouted, his arms off the safety bar and up in the air. 

Meanwhile, Seto could only close his eyes, and feel the air rushing to his beautiful face. However, he made a little peek to see Hikari and saw that for some odd reason, he looked like he was having the time of his life. Seto could not believe this. In a foolish attempt to look emotionless - and if possible - happy, Seto decided to open his eyes and be done with it. He turned his eyes away from Hikari just in time to see the tracks winding dangerously in front of him, finally forming into a loop. 

Seto placed a pale hand over his azure eyes. 

+++ 

Though the ride only lasted for a minute or so, Seto felt like he was trapped for what seemed like an eternity. 

As they mounted off the ride, Hikari's legs appeared to be a bit on the wobbly side, yet to the tri-colored haired teenager, it did not matter. His smile seemed to have gotten wider; it was stretching from ear to ear. 

"That was great, wasn't it?" Hikari asked his companion. 

If Seto was a few shades off his normal color before coming in the ride, what little color in his face had finally drained and left him after. He was already pale, his face sweaty and sallow. 

"Uhm, Kaiba, are you okay?" Hikari asked him in a concerned voice. 

Seto simply moaned in reply. He staggered a few paces, his hands attempting to grab hold onto something that could steady him. 

Hikari rushed to Seto's side. "Kaiba, I guess we should go to the infirmary or something. You look sick..." 

A few more drunken steps and Seto finally stopped at a nearby bush. His knees buckled together and finally gave way as he fell on all fours. 

If there was one thing he hated about roller coasters, it would have to be the rather...appetizing effects after the ride. 

There was silence for a brief moment, followed by a horrible sound. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Author's Note: Another cliffhanger! *evil laugh* Okay, so I got to admit, Seto turned out to be some sort of punching bag, as all misfortunes seem to fall on him. Poor guy -_-;; I don't know if I wrote the right thing about Seto being intensely squeamish when it comes to roller coasters...he's got to have a weakness somehow ^_^ But tell me how you exactly feel about it! Thanks for the reviews you've given me! They certainly made my day! And I'll thank you in advance if you're planning to write me a review! Don't forget to leave your email address so I can get to give you one of my scanned artworks! Consider it my thank-you gift for letting me know what you think about this fic. ^^ By the time you read this, I'm already finished with the entire Merry-Go-Round story; I'm just posting the chapters bit by bit so I can get to see your reviews, in case you might want to add something, so I can still edit and revise my works ^^ 

And another thing: I'm already starting on another story -Yami/Seto again, by the way- and it's going to be a bit on the serious side. And get this: THEY HAVE A SON! Yay! Now, it's a huge mystery on how they get to have one...all would come in due time! So I'll get my fingers crossed so I can deliver the new fic as soon as possible. ^o^ v 

My email address is available for private things you feel like saying, lest the Review portion may be too public for you: mooguri_klaine@yahoo.com... Okay, enough for now. ^^ Review, review! Okay, I'll stop this time. ^_~ 


End file.
